Alpha's Arena
by AlphaWolf521
Summary: Welcome readers, Enjoy a free and fair opportunity to test your O/Cs skills in battle. Live your dream in an all out battle between my two strongest series Kekkaishi Fallen Tears, and Alpha and Omega Trusted Paws duke it out in a all out battle. You can also request who you would love to see fight. All characters under in the second group of the prologue are participating. Enjoy!
**Hey guys if you read my latest chapter 12, on Kekkaishi Fallen Tears. I said I was making a Arena series where two series duke it out in an all-out battle. Of course this will be a tremendous series were fans can live there dream of seeing two of my strongest O/C series duke it out. So with it further-a-dew welcome to!**

 **ALPHA'S ARENA**

 **Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters that belong to either belong to someone or Kekkaishi, and Alpha and Omega. I only own my O/Cs.**

Alpha's Arena

Prologue

In the Alpha and Omega Universe…

Dedeki's POV

It was a beautiful day outside and I was enjoying walking with Hutch. He said my brother had invited everyone over for a party at his place, so what I to turn it down.

When we to Kiyo's de the entire gang was outside the den I guess waiting. Drake, Sequa, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Esu, Blake, everyone.

I smiled, "Hi guys, what's up?" I chuckled getting.

Esu quickly ran behind me and bit on my tale making me yelp. She chuckled, "Nothing much." She said smiling with my tail in her mouth.

I frowned pulling her off my tail. Mom and Dad smiled, "Hey Dedeki how has it been?" Mom said walking over to me hugging me. Dad punched my shoulder, "You haven't made your 'Move' have you?" he joked.

I blushed and got wide eyed, "Dad!" I said looking at him

Mom chuckled, "Ven! That's his business on private matters." She said smirking at me.

I blushed even hard, "MOOM!" I said.

Hutch chuckled, "Don't worry we haven't done anything…yet." He smirked winking an eye at me. I my face turned red, "HUUUTCH!" I yelled.

They laughed out, "We're just joking sweety." Mom laughed. I frowned my face still stained with a heated crimson red blush, "Well it's not funny." She said.

Grandma, Oma, Meka, and Yoshika came towards me, "Hey honey how've ya been? Your not getting soft are ya?" Grandma chuckled playfully punching my shoulder.

I chuckled, "Well me and Hutch haven't spared in a while since last time we did, we almost destroyed our den." I said looking at Hutch.

He frowned, "You almost knocked me into it." He said frowning and stomping the ground like a pup. I chuckled, "I still say you coulda caught yourself." I smiled.

Kiyo and the others soon followed after, we greeted them to of course, and I it was great meeting everyone in the same place again. I looked at Kiyo, "So what are we waiting for let par-"

"Not so fast." Everyone looked around tilting their heads wondering who that was. Suddenly black and whit spiral a flame sparked out of nowhere and dispated leaving an armored wolf man standing before us

He had very slim muscular frame. He had stretched open revealing his black wings. He wore black thin armor with white design and a white crescent moon. He had black bottom pants and an armored boots that had black wings on the ankles of them. He had one shoulder pad on his right shoulder which was white, lastly he had a gauntlet that appeared like it was attached to him it was pitch black with dark black aura emitting from it. His fingertips were sharper than any foe's fangs I faced before, even Delmuha. His eyes were weird his eyes were they exact opposite as the other one had a black eyeball with a white pupil the other with with a black pupil.

He looked at us and smirked, "Perfect timing." He chuckled. I tilted my head, "W-Who are you!" I said looking at this weird mutant being? He creeped me out slightly.

He smiled, "My name is alpha wolf, but you can just call me Alpha." I looked at him, "W-Well I'm Dede-" "Dedeki I know," He chuckled I titled my head, "Seriously who are you." I said wanting to know how he knew my name. He chuckled, "It's simple I'm your creator." He finished.

Everyone tilted there heads in confusion. Alpha just snickered and chuckled, 'It's a long story that I'm not going into to detail with." He said rubbing the back of his head.

He smirked, "But getting past that I couldn't help over hearing your sparing life is a little…to put simple dull." He said looking at us.

I nodded, "Well we haven't had the space to do what we want and really let loose you could say." I said sounding intrigued.

He smirked, "Well, I have the perfect Idea for everyone." Alpha snapped his fingers and suddenly everyone was teleported into tihese weird Greek like arena. It was apparently night time and the only thing lighting the arena were the torches which gave the stage a orange like high light.

Alpha looked at us, "This is my domain, were my power…" Alpha closed his eyes and glared open both of them turning pearl white.

Suddenly the earth rumbled from under us and Dedeki's mixture and black and white aura sparked out of control. I had never sensed an aura like this.

He smirked, "is at it's fullest…are you intrigued?" He said smirking.

My breath hitched and I got wide eyed everyone sharing my expression at immense pressure he showed us. He calmed his aura his eyes turning back to the way they were before.

Echo frowned, "You don't scare me." He said looking away chuckling. Obviously that sparked one of Alpha's nerves because he growled slightly. Suddenly white and black fire sparked from under him and engulfed Alpha. It spiraled and grew slowly before the spiral dissipated showing a Alpha had transformed into a pitch-black dragon. His eyes were closed until he glared open showing his ruby red eyes. He growled, "Care to say that again." His voice echoing and rumbling the arena.

This guy is just getting more and more intimidating by the minute.

Echo got wide eyed, "That aura is off the charts…He's a million times stronger than Delmuha…" Echo said with a gulp.

Alpha sighed and the spiral came and left again turning him back into his wolf self. He chuckled, "Now in case you all aren't aware this is an arena and I'm am the hose. There are certain individuals will be fighting a group of other individuals in a different universe. A universe different from here." He said

I tilted my head, "Another…Universe?" I said a little excited.

He chuckled, "Yes Dedeki, Of course these characters are no joke, and you may be thrown for a loop. I'm not going to lie, some of you might easily be put down in one punch." He said looking at Blake in particular.

He continued, "But none of you will be severely hurt, after each battle I will heal each side of the battle so that none of you will be injured to an extent. However, you have a choice you can battle or face punishment." He said smirking at the last part.

I got wide eyed, "Punishment?" I said scarcely. He chuckled, "Yeah about that, there will be up to five arena fights each day and just like the day changes so will the punishment. Say for example, If you refuse to battle an opponent I will decrease your power two equal that of a worm and you'll have to fight the next opponent, you will not have an option for that. The worst possible punishment to get though, is a sparring match with…me." He smirked at the last part.

Everyone gasped, and he snickered, "But that's yet to be seen. Alright, I hate to have to do this, but I must take my leave, I'll be back shortly with your opponents."

He bowed, and was engulfed in a spiral of fire. Humphrey looked at me us wide eyed, "Weelll this is gonna be fun." He said sarcastically

 _In the Kekkaishi Universe…_

Oku's POV

I stired from my sleep hugging tightly to my significant other as I opened my eyes. I smiled meeting her gaze when woke up, "Moorning Oku." She sang out licking my nose. I smiled a blush coming over my face, "Morning Mei." I said smiling giving her a quick kiss.

She chuckled, "Well what are we gonna do today?" She said smiling. I looked up winking an eye thinking, 'hmm…it's Saturday The masters aren't busy…maybe we could-' chain of thought was interrupted by this thick sense of aura I detected near the school. I sat up quickly, so did Mei.

We heard pitter pater coming from down the Hall and it was Yoshimori I saw, "Oku get up we have to go now!" He said running down the hall.

I tilted my head, "What could this aura possibly be…" I said as I got out of bed. After everyone quickly got out of the house quickly, even the elders came. I looked at everyone, "This aura is big were going to need all the help we can get. Yu jumped on my shoulder siting down and laying his head on mine he smiled, "Let's go!" He chuckled.

Everyone joined hands and we teleported to the courtyard of the school. When we got there the aura I sensed grew even thicker I felt myself trembling from the inside.

We all looked in astonishment seeing a pure white colored wolf man with armor and black wings smiling at us.

He chuckled, "Great Job Oku, your skill are impressive, to say the least." He said. I tilted my head, "You know me?" I said looking at him wide eyed.

He chuckled. "You could say that." He said smiling. I narrowed my eyes, "This wolf is formidable everyone stay on your toes." I said getting into my stance.

The wolf sighed, "I knew this wasn't going to be easy." He said nonchalantly me, Captain, Kabutoro, and Yu dashed forward toward this wolf. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He glared open and sent a pulse of air that froze even me in place. He chuckled, "Wise choice stopping in place." He said.

I looked at him, "W-What the heck? He-he stopped me…" I said astonished. He chuckled, "Care to try to hit me?" He said folding his arms behind his back.

I frowned, 'He's taunting me." I dashed forward launched and all out frenzy punching and kicking as fast as I could, but not a single time hitting he just kept side stepping out of the way.

I growled and transformed increasing my speed and attack but not changing the stance of the battle at all you jumped in, "Oku let me help." He transformed attacking as well neither one of us hitting him at all. I growled, "This is Impossible."

Captain frowned, "You guys are slow let me show you how it's done." He said jumping in transforming attacking to none of us hitting still.

Kabutoro jumped in, "I'm the fastest in the group let me help!" he said swiping at him to none of us hitting him still.

I frowned, "This is impossible, how come we can't hit you." I said still attacking.

He chuckled, "Because I'm not of this world, I can guarantee you If I wanted to I could have ended all of you in one move." He said still dodging everyone still.

He chuckled, "Ok that's enough." He said stretching his wings out blowing everyone away.

I everyone caught themselves looking in astonishment, "N-No way…all of us." I said looking at him. He chuckled, "Now will you listen?" He said chuckling. I gulped, "J-Just what are you." I said.

Suddenly a quadruple layered Kekkai was places around him. He sighed, "Guess not." He poked one of the kekkai's and all four disbursed.

He looked at everyone, "Can you listen for a second!" he said frowning.

Everyone frowned at the wolf clenching their fists. He sighed, "I guess it's time for submission." He said. Everyone charged at him at once from all angles. But everyone froze in place when he was engulfed in a pillar of spiraling black and white fire.

When it dissipated I grew a knot in my throat at the aura I was sensing. He transformed into a pitch black dragon with red eyes. It surpassed even little bit of power I would expect in a strong opponent.

He growled and everyone were forced to the ground by the pressure of aura, even me, He growled, "Now listen you maggots, you all together could not match a quarter of my strength, but you're in luck there's a way for you to spar with powerful opponents and become stronger." He said keeping his serious expression.

He looked down at everyone and the pressure increased, "Now, I bet your wondering, why am I here, what and who I am, don't worry all of that will be answered shortly just listen to my instructions and you'll be just fine." He growled.

He continued, "To start things off, my name is alpha, the strongest fighter in MY universe. I'm the creator of all in my universe, a few of you being my spawns. Getting off of that, I'm here to take everyone to have a good old fashion sparing game that'll last an eternity. So that you all may become stronger."

I growled and pushed myself up slightly getting a glare from here that pushed me back down, "Now…I'm going to teleport everyone to the arena where the arena then I'll explain everything." He said before suddenly just like a reality switch were in an arena.

Alpha's POV

I turned back into my regular form and walked into the middle of the two groups with my hands behind my back.

I smiled, "This group will be your opponent and their group is equal in strength to yours, everyone has the same strength…to a degree." I looked at Dedeki and Oku, "You two step forward." I said pointing at the two I picked out.

Both of them tail between their legs and ears flatten walked forward, I guess even they were scared of me. I chuckled, "No need to be so terrified I'm not here to hurt anybody, unless I have to." I said mainly looking at Captain and Echo who kept eyeballing me.

They sighed and looked at me both of them standing side by side. I smiled, "Do you know why I chose you two?" I said with a chuckle.

Both of them looked at each other before they looked at me, both of them shook their head. I smirked, "You two are the strongest in your universe, and so this being the case, you two are going to be fighting here in the arena as the last match tomorrow." I said with a chuckle.

They looked at each other, then at me and burst out laughing, "I got to fight a twilight werewolf?!" Dedeki chuckled falling on his back laughing.

Oku looked at Dedeki and frowned, "Says the wolf walking on four legs. I bet I could out run you, you steeping pile of wolf shi-" I looked at Oku making him flinch and close his mouth instantly.

Dedeki frowned at Oku, and growled slightly I looked at him and got the same reaction as Oku. I chuckled, "Now this is the attitude I want tomorrow. Return to your sides please." I said smiling they looked at each other and frowned before walking the other way.

I floated up, "Now I'll explain these rules carefully because we will have visitors tomorrow to watch the fights that are yet to come. Although it would be nice to see everyone fight only my spawns are allowed, No more, no less. I'll separate you to show." I said raising my hand. I snapped it and instantly separated them.

On my right side (The alpha and Omega team) stood three groups. One containing the following:

Humphrey  
Kate  
Garth  
Lily  
Winston  
Eve  
Salty  
Shakey  
Mooch  
Candu  
Hutch

The group beside them contained my spawns:

Dedeki  
Kiyo  
Sequa  
Esu  
Mesana  
Manasa  
Ven  
Oma  
Meka  
Yoshika  
Xenas  
Veronica  
Zelin  
Blake  
Noah  
Drake

There was one wolf excluded that being Echo, he looked at me confused, "Why am I the only one over here." He said looking around.

I chuckled, "I'm sorry, but you are neither My spawn, or apart of their group. You a spawn of a different universe and I'm afraid I can't use you without their consent." I said looking down.

Echo frowned, "So what? I'm going to wait?" He said agitatedly. Captain laughed out, "Keep the bench warm buddy!" He said snickering to himself.

I smiled, "No worries Echo, You won't have to be the only one warming the bench." I snapped my fingers and everyone on the left side of the arena (Kekkaishi Team) were into to two groups.

The first group being:

Yoshimori  
Tokine  
Gen  
Madarao  
Hakubi  
The summimura family  
The Yukimmura Faimly

The Second Group being:

Oku  
Mei  
Kabutoro  
Yu  
Jinroku

The last group that got placed next to Echo consisting of one person as well:

Captain

Captain frowned, "Why do I have to be here?" He said crossing his arms.

I chuckled, "Same reason echo is over there." I said shrugging.

I smiled, "Don't worry though I'm sure that your creator, one of my best friends, won't mind me bringing you're in as permanent contesters, but until then I'll have to make this just between my spawns." I concluded.

Both of them groaned in disappointment.

I chuckled then transformed into my dragon state, "Now listen up, heed my words, there will NOT be any cheating in this tournament. Fight honestly and to the best of your ability. Should you cheat in this arena you will answer to me." I growled slightly charging my aura.

Everyone looked at me and I smirked, "Now rest for tonight because tomorrow begins the battle of your lives, welcome to

ALPHA ARENA!

*Time lapse to the next morning*

Everyone yelled out in up roared out in support for the fight. All the seats were filled and the benches for fighters had been set. There was a single podium in the arena, where I sat to observe the fight.

I smiled, "All brave warriors who dare to step in the arena, get ready for the fight of your lives."

I said looking at my spawns who all glared at the other team. I smiled thinking, 'Let the battle begin…'


End file.
